This Summer
by xx.DancingWriter.xx
Summary: They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU
1. May 31

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** Hey Guys! This is just a new idea that I wanted to try out. Here are a few things that you need to know. **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:** Sean is played by Ryan Guzman, Marco is played by Chase Crawford, Jesus is played by Jake T. Austin, and Nate is played by Nick Jonas. Nina's outfit will be on profile. **Read and Review!**

* * *

The Martin-Cortez clan has gone through a lot in life, two deaths, relocation, and just general hard times. There are four members of this close knit family, Marco the eldest who is 23, Sean who is 18, Jesus who is 17, and Nina who is 16. Nina, being the youngest is always watched over closely by her brothers. They've all become inseparable since the loss of their parents four years ago. Since then, it's been them and only them. At the time of their parents tragic death Marco was 19.

So he was able to get the legal rights of his brothers and sister. Sadly, they had to move. Not very far, but away from the place they once called home. They now live in a nice Brooklyn apartment, with a decent size... well everything. Sean, Jesus, and Nina are still in high school, while Marco is out of school.

The three attend Memorial High, the school where spirit rules.

Nina's not really into the school sports or whatever, but since Sean and Jesus plus her best friend Eddie are all on the basketball team there she's pretty much obligated to come and support.

It was the last day of school, Nina walked down the busy streets of New York in an effort to get home, but was interrupted by a mob of her close friends. Amber, Joy, and now ex-boyfriend Fabian. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us Nina?" Pleaded Amber.

"We're going to England for the summer! Did you hear me Nina? I said England!"

Nina rubbed her left ear from the intensity of Amber's pleas. "I'm sure Amber. I just want to stay with my brothers."

Amber sighed and stated. "Fine. I'll be in England while your still here in New York. Bye Nina."

She huffed and walked away. Nina laughed lightly at Amber and waved good bye to Joy and Fabian who ran after Amber.

Nina just smiled to herself and held on to her bag. She was in such deep thought that he ran into a complete stranger. She quickly apologized and went on her way home. She finally reached home and dropped her bag at the door. "Pick it up!" Shouted Marco from the other room.

Nina rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen. "You know it's easier for us to get along if you don't act like a total parent, or shall I say an ass?"

She made the move to walk away but was put to an halt when Marco shouted "Nathalia Juanita Contessa Maria Martin-Cortez don't. Go pick up the bag."

She groaned loudly and picked up the bag. As she took the bag and stomped off towards her room. Her brother Sean peaked out of his. "You got the full name sis? Ouch." He grinned and walked away.

She ignored him and walked away into her room. She closed the door and locked it hoping for some form of privacy. Nina's other brother Jesus broke that so called privacy when he barged in the door. "Locking your door. Really Nathalia?" Not effective." He walked towards her and picked her up. "You know you're really light."

"Jesus put me down!" Nina laughed. As he set her down she asked "What do you need Jesus, cause I don't think lifting me was it."

"Yeah, there was this guy looking for you. He's in the kitchen with Sean and Marco." Nina's eyes widened and started for the door, but Jesus grabbed the back of her shirt. "Not so fast. Who's this guy and what does he want with you? You know we don't like it when a guy comes here looking for you. The only exception is Eddie. So you're going to tell this guy to stay away or I will."

Nina pulled out of his grasp and flipped him off as she left the room. She walked towards the kitchen and saw two familiar faces, and one unfamiliar yet cute one. "Okay, but you still shouldn't be here." Stated Marco.

Sean leaned against the counter and looked the guy straight in the eye. "How about I just kick your ass because you want to see my sister. I think that's fair."

Nina rushes into the kitchen and grabbed the stranger by the shoulders. "How about we talk outside. Away from my brothers."

Jesus leaned against the doorway and shot daggers at the guy as Nina led him out the kitchen. "Don't you dare touch her." He warned.

Once Nina and the guy reached outside she was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry about that. My brothers are a bit over protective."

The guy laughed. "It's cool. I'm Nate by the way. You ran into me on the street earlier and you dropped this notebook. So here."

Nina looked down at the notebook, her song book. She wrote everything in there. Her thoughts, her deepest feelings, and some songs. I guess she shouldn't really call it a song book then. "Thanks." She uttered out. "I guess I'll see you around."

Nate gave her a soft smile before heading down the street. As she turned to go back inside a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around to see Eddie run towards her. "Hey Nat. You won't believe what's going on tonight."

She faked thinking for a moment. "Let me think. Is it that huge beginning of summer party they always have?" Eddie grinned sheepishly. "Ed, you know I never go to those parties. What makes you think I'll go now?"

The pair made their way into the building as they continued their conversation. "You will go because your best friend in the entire world is going, and it will be fun."

She shook her head at his words and simply stated. "No."

"No? You never say no to me!" He exclaimed.

"No Eddie I'm not going, and nothing will make me." She stated as she unlocked the door to the apartment. She was met with her three brothers staring at her intensely. "All he did was return my notebook. See?" She held up the notebook.

"Don't talk to him again. We don't like him." Demanded Sean.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and cannot talk to. I will do whatever I want, when I want, with who I want." She yelled. She walked even closer to her brothers as she fiercely said "And you know what? I'm going to a party tonight, and not one of you are going to stop me."

She grabbed Eddie's arm and dragged him to her room. Eddie sat down on her bed and watched as she paced back and forth. "So you're going to the party tonight?"

She stopped to look at him. "I kind I have to now. They just infuriate me! Telling me who I can and cannot see. Who do they think they are?"

Eddie stood from his spot on the bed. "My guess is that they think they are your brothers."

She gave him a hardcore glare and pushed him towards the door. "Go home, get changed and come back and pick me up for the party. Now go!"

* * *

Nina looked in the mirror once more before she started for the door. She was wearing a red layered spaghetti strap top with white high waisted shorts and a pair of timberlands. Her hair was in loose waves. She dressed like that just so that she could get a reaction out of her brothers. She walked into the living room and only saw Marco on the couch. " Where's Sean and Jesus?" She asked.

"They are at a party." He looked up from his phone and opened his mouth. In shock at what she was wearing.

"Nathalia, getting dressed up is nice, but like that when you're my sister is a no. Besides you are not going anywhere." Nina opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Marco. "Don't even try to argue with me. When I say no its because I care, not because I'm being a butt."

She groaned loudly and walked off towards her room. She locked her door and quickly texted Eddie. It read: Don't come directly to my place. Meet me in front of the building. I'm sneaking out.

She opened her window, which led to the fire escape. She carefully climbed out and left the window slightly cracked so that she could get back in. She quickly, yet carefully climbed down the fire escape to the ground floor. There she saw Eddie sitting on the front step of the building waiting for her. He was wearing his varsity jacket with a white v-neck and some jeans.

The pairs eyes met and his begged for permission to do what he wanted to the most. He walked up to her and kissed her square on the lips. She kissed back as the two stayed just like that for a few minutes. When the kiss broke he asked heavily. "You know, I still don't like that we have to keep us a secret. I mean I am your best friend but I'm also your boyfriend. It's been six months Nat."

"I know." She breathed. "It's just that my brothers would ruin what we have, and I don't want that to happen. You know I love you right?"

He grinned. "Yeah I love you too." He kissed her temple and led her down the street. "Let's go have fun at the party."

* * *

The party was in full swing, teens dancing and drinking as if it were their last days on earth. Eddie's hand was on Nina's lower back as he led her inside. "I'm going to get us something to drink."

Eddie left for a moment to go get them their drinks. Nina stood there looking around at what was going on. A lot of the kids looked either drunk or as close to drunk as possible. She looked down at her phone and waited patiently for him to come back. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

Puzzled, she turned around to see Nate, the guy whom she ran in to earlier. "Hey! I didn't know you went to Memorial."

A look of surprise came over her face. "Yeah. I didn't know you went to Memorial either. I'm going to be a junior next year. I'm not even sure if you know my name. I'm Nina." She smiled softly.

"I know why I haven't seen you. I'm going to be a senior next year."

She nodded her head. "So my guess is that you have met my brothers Jesus and Sean. Seeing that you are all in the same grade."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah well we know each other very well."

She raised her eyebrow at this. "Care to elaborate?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I might have one time said that you were cute, and now they kind of hate me."

Nina began to feel awkward at this confession. "Um, yeah they'll hate you after you say something like that."

"Yeah, but you are really cute Nina. If you aren't-" he began.

At that moment Eddie came up behind Nina with their drinks. "Here you go Nat." He kissed her cheek as he handed her the drink. He looked up and noticed Nate standing there. "What's up man. I'm Eddie."

Nate looked around for an escape, but couldn't find one. "Nate. Uh. So you two are dating?"

Eddie and Nina shared a look. Nina answered this. "Yeah. We are. Well-"

"Nathalia!" a voice called out.

All heads whipped towards the sound of the voice. All eyes were on a very angry Sean. "What are you doing here? We said that you weren't going anywhere!" He spotted the red solo cup in her hand. "Nathalia Martin-Cortez, you better not have drank any alcohol."

Jesus walked out from another room in the house. "Whoa. What's with everyone being out here?" He spotted a very embarrassed Nina and angry Sean. "What's going on here?" He asked.

Sean looked around at the people around the group. "We're going home. C'mon Jesus I'll fill you in on the way home."

* * *

Later at the party Eddie was playing pool with Nate and two other guys. "So Eddie, how long have you known Nina? You know before you two started dating." asked Nate.

Eddie's face showed a look of pure confusion. "Why do you need to know?" He asked.

Nate bent down over the table to play his round. "No reason. Just curious is all."

"Be curious about someone else's relationship then. I know you have a thing for her. I am friends with her brothers after all."

Nate laughed. "Since you are friends with her brothers I'm sure they don't mind that you guys are dating. Right?"

Eddie began to feel uneasy about where this was going. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Sure. Whatever."

Nate set down his pool stick. "Just what I thought. They don't know. I'll see you around Eddie."

* * *

"What is up with you Nathalia? You don't even go by your real name anymore, you distance yourself from us, and your not being yourself." Asked Marco.

Nina sighed. "Noting is 'up!' Maybe you guys haven't noticed that I have changed. That maybe I'm not the same twelve year old that needed you guys four years ago." She looked at all three of them. "I'm not even going to talk about this."

Nina got off the couch and walked out the apartment.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Shouted Marco.

"Out." She replied.

* * *

Eddie got up from his bed at the sound of knocking at his window. He was dressed in some sweat pants with no shirt on.

He lifted the window and watched as Nina crawled in. "Nathalia?" He asked. He closed the window. "What are you doing here at 2am?"

She hugged him tightly. "I just needed to get out. They're suffocating me."

Eddie's chin rested on top her head as he stroked her long dirty blonde hair. "You can stay here tonight if you want to. My mom isn't home, but you have to talk to them at some point."

He felt her nod her head. "How about we make a list. A list of things we want to do this summer, and we'll have the most fun we've ever had."

She pulled away from their tight embrace and answered. "Okay."

He led her to the office and said "Let's make that list."

Together they made that list, not knowing what was ahead of them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked this! So please give me feedback in the reviews! I for sure can not promise any frequent updates or anything, but when I can give you frequent updates I will let you guys know. So make sure you read and review!


	2. June 1

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** So I hope that you guys really liked the last chapter and now I have decided to update and add another chapter. My chapters will usually be around the same length. Around 2,000-3,000 words. **READ THE FOLLOWING:** Rosie is played by Anna Kendrick. **Remember, Read and Review!**

* * *

Eddie and Nina made that list the night before. It was titled: This Summer We Will... That same night they slept in the same room and just enjoyed each others company. They did absolutely nothing.

While they were completely relaxed and serene. Marco, Sean, and Jesus were in panic mode. They ended playing the What if game on what could be happening to Nina right at the moment. Man, do they come up with some morbid answers.

It wasn't until Nina came back the next morning with her original clothes in hand while wearing a T-shirt and some gym shorts that she borrowed from Eddie that the boys stopped panicking. Jesus ran up to Nina and held her close. "Oh my god Nathalia! Where the hell were you?"

Nina peeled Jesus off of her and quietly said "I'm fine. I stayed at Eddie's last night."

She started off towards her room but was intercepted by Marco. "Living room. Now." He stated.

Nina just stared up at him for a moment before she walked to the living room. She sat on the couch in the room awaiting to see what would happen. All three Martin-Cortez boys walked into the room and sat directly across from her. "Look," Marco began, "The way we handled things last night wasn't right. We yelled and screamed and for that we are sorry."

Nina sighed and said "Apology accepted. Can I go?"

She stood up, but Sean said "No. We're not done. We honestly just want to know what's up with you."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know what? There is nothing wrong or 'up' of whatever you want to call it! I am fine. Just leave me be!" She yelled.

She quickly escaped to her room where she slammed the door shut. She threw her clothes on the floor and walked towards her window. There she noticed a lock on it. "Really? Locking my window!" She exclaimed.

She whipped out her phone and called Eddie. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Eddie. I had an idea. How about we start that list right now?"

The line was silent for a moment. "Are you sure Nat? I mean I'm all for the list but its really personal, and intimate I guess, but I'm game if your game." He explained.

Nina smiled. "Yeah I'm sure. Meet me on Flatbush Avenue in 5."

She didn't even give Eddie a chance to reply, she just hung up the phone.

She quickly changed into a yellow sheer collard top with black jeans and white Adidas. She walked out of her room and took a deep breath and yelled. "Hey Marco! I'm going out and I'll be back soon."

"Nathalia wait!" Marco called. "I don't know if it's the best idea for you to go out. You just need to stay home for a while after last night."

She looked at him ridiculously. "Are you serious? It was one night! I didn't even drink! Besides I stayed at Eddie's last night, it's not like I was with a complete stranger."

He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed. "Yeah, but-" he paused and quickly became frustrated. "I just need you to listen to me."

Nina walked towards him and looked him dead in the eyes. "And I need you to listen to me. I'm going to hang out with Eddie and you are going to trust me enough to do so. Like I said before I'm going out. I'll be back later."

With that said she walked out the door.

* * *

They pulled apart breathless. "That's a good way to say hello." Breathed Eddie.

"What can I say, I really like being with you." Nina laughed.

"So what is the first thing on the list? After all you chose it and wouldn't tell me what you wrote." Asked Eddie.

"Okay," Nina began. "I know this may seem really silly but, for the first thing on our list we should go on a date to the most bizarre place in all of New York. Just somewhere out of the ordinary."

He began to smile. "Come with me."

* * *

"So maybe this isn't the most bizarre place in all of New York, but we don't ever do anything like this!" Squealed Nina.

They were at Roosevelt Island and they just rode across the island on someone's random motorcycle. "Come on! Before we get caught." Eddie said. He grabbed Nina's hand and ran off towards the subway.

Once they got down there they quickly swiped their metro passes and hopped on the 2 Line. "That was so much fun!" She exclaimed. "That was so romantic at the same time. You are amazing!"

Nina leaned in and kissed Eddie for what felt like centuries. They broke apart and rested on each others foreheads. "Have I mentioned that you are a good kisser?" She breathed.

As the train stopped the pair watched people get on and off the train. They held hands and enjoyed the silence. A certain person saw the couple and walked over. "Hey Nina," Nate smiled. "Eddie." He said stiffly. "What are you guys up to?"

Nina smiled at Nate and replied. "Oh we are-"

Eddie cut her off. "We are just doing whatever we want to do at the moment. Doing what young couples do." He gave him a fake smile.

Eddie looked up at the stop monitor and realized that they are at their stop. "You know what this is our stop. We should get going, shouldn't we Nat? We'll see you around Nate."

Eddie quickly led Nina off the train, practically leaving Nate in his dust. "What was that back there?" Asked Nina.

He looked down at his green eyed girlfriend. "That? Nothing. C'mon lets just go."

Nina sighed deciding to let this go. So she started up a conversation. "Here."

She handed him a folded up piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked. Nina silently urged him to open it. "The list? Why are you giving me this?"

They walked down the street towards Nina's apartment building. "Because I know it'll be safer with you. I'd rather not take the chance of one my brothers finding that list. Besides you said yourself the stuff on that list is pretty personal. We should keep it private."

They now stood in front of her building. "Your right." He took a good look at Nina and asked "Are you alright? You seem non-you."

"Me? I'm fine really" she said. He looked unconvinced. "Babe I will see you tomorrow. Okay?"

He nodded and walked down the street away from her. As Nina walked inside her building she couldn't help but think. "Something is wrong," she thought "There is some sort of shift in my family. It's like it's slowly breaking, and it's all because of me."

* * *

Marco sat at a coffee shop with his current girlfriend Rosie. "I just don't get it Ro. It's like everything is changing, and there is no way to stop it." He said sadly.

She touched his hand as a sign of love. "Have you ever thought this change might be good? I've seen the way you guys treat her sometimes, and she's not 12 anymore Marco. She's 16, a young woman. Maybe you'll have to ease up on her a little."

He looked at her accusingly. "Who's side are you on?"

* * *

Nate walked towards the gym down the street from his place. He walked in and placed his bag on the floor. He went into the weight room and got started on the pull up bar. Eddie walked in and got started on the bar next to him without even knowing that the other was right next to them and vice versa. It wasn't until Nate asked "Can you pass me my water bottle?"

Eddie looked down and saw the bottle. He picked it up and handed it to him. "Here you go man." Once he handed it to him he looked at who he handed it to. "You know Nate, you need to stop thinking that you are going to go out with my girlfriend."

Nate laughed. "Trust me Eddie I'm not thinking. I know. I'll see you later." He smiled sickly and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Yeah, we be lovin so hard." Nina sang. She wrote it down in her notebook. She sat on the reps outside her building in the middle of writing a song.

"It's beautiful." A voice rang out.

Nina looked up and saw Rosie, Marco's girlfriend walk towards her.

"Marco is inside Rosie." Said Nina as she went over the lyrics.

"I'm not here for Marco." She sat beside Nina. "I'm here for you Nathalia."

Nina closed her notebook. "Me? Are you sure your not here for Marco because he's right-"

Rosie placed her hand on Nina's knee. "Nathalia relax. I just wanted to talk to you. Not as Marco's girlfriend. Just as me, Rosie."

Nina scoffed. "Please, Marco probably asked you to say that." She stood from her spot on the step. "I'm fine Rosie. No point in pretending you care."

Nina started to walk away from her. Rosie sighed and grabbed her notebook off the step. "I'm not pretending. I actually do care."

She ran to catch up with Nina since she was slightly ahead of her. "I understand that things are different from how they were four years ago, but your brothers don't understand that. They still see you as a little girl. Just try with them. Have patience."

Nina stopped walking, as did Rosie. "They care, they just have a weird way of showing it."

Rosie handed her the notebook. "Think about it Nathalia."

* * *

Nina sat in her room pondering about her conversation with Rosie. She took out her phone and dialed her number. "Hey Rosie, it's me. Lets say I thought about it, but there is still something I need to talk about. It's just that- Never mind this was a bad idea. Bye."

There was a knock at Nina's door, and Rosie appeared in the doorway. "Don't ever think you can't talk to me." Rosie stated. She walked towards Nina who sat on her bed. "I may be your brother's girlfriend, but I'm your friend too. Now talk to me."

Nina breathed in and out. "Okay, but whatever I tell you stays in between you and me. Okay?"

Rosie nodded along to her words. "Yeah, of course."

"Okay, they still treat me like the same 12 year old girl that was lost without her parents."

Nina shook her head. "I'm not that girl anymore . I'm stronger than that. I am better than that. It's fine that they still want to protect me, I just want to have my freedom. Especially in dating."

She looked Rosie in the eye. "About a year ago this guy who I am now really good friends with, Fabian asked me out and we date for a month. Then my brothers practically scared him off. We didn't talk for a good while, until about four months later. They almost ruined everything I had with him. Friendship and all."

Nina stood from her bed. "And now I have this really good thing going on, and I really don't want them to ruin it."

Rosie joined her. "Do you mind telling me who this lucky guy is?" She asked.

Nina's smile got brighter. "It's actually someone you've already met. It's Eddie."

Rosie's face showed pure surprise. "You mean best friend since Pre-K? How long?"

"About 6 months." She smiled. "I didn't think that it would be anything serious, but it is. I just don't want them to ruin that too."

Rosie sighed. "Well, I can't fix anything. That's only something that you can do, but I can always be here. Thanks for trusting me Nathalia."

* * *

Eddie looked at the list in his hand, and wondered if either of them were ready to do these things. That small piece of paper in his hand would only lead them to destruction.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read and review! Remember outfits on profile!


	3. June 12

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** Hey! I have to say I liked the review that SibunaMockingJay gave me. I would really like it if I could get more reviews!

* * *

It's been eleven days since Nina and Eddie last talked. She's been hanging out with Nate a lot. Over the course of eleven days they've become great friends. It was one day when Nina was about to meet up with Nate, Eddie called. "Hey Eddie." She smiled.

"Is something wrong? Why have you been ignoring me? I've texted and called. What's up?" He demanded.

Nina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you mean? I haven't gotten any calls from anyone." She pulled her phone away from her ear, and checked her messages. She winced. "Okay, so now I see your messages and I'm so sorry that I didn't text you back. I've just been busy."

"Busy. Doing what?" He asked.

"I've been hanging out with Nate. One day I ran into him and we went out to eat. That was it."

"Yeah whatever. Bye."

"Eddie wait-" he hung up.

Nina sighed and walked out the door to the apartment. She was wearing a black short sleeved crop top, hot pink shorts, black ballet flats, and a black beanie that had the word bae written across in white block letters. She took a deep breath as she exited the building to meet Nate at Franklin Avenue Station. She saw him and smiled. "Hey Nate." she said distractedly.

His face held concern. "Hey. Is something wrong?"

Nina stood in front of a metro pass machine and replied. "Ah, its nothing. Just me and Eddie."

She placed a ten dollar bill in the machine as he comfortingly said "Its alright. I'm a good listener."

She grinned. "Okay, so we hadn't talked in a little over a week, and he called me and I told him what we were doing today, and I think he got upset because I was hanging out with you. He already knows that you said I was cute, but I think he thinks that you are going to try to make a move on me. Crazy right?"

She laughed. Nate chuckled nervously. "Yeah, so you ready to head out?"

She nodded her head and they were off.

* * *

A few hours later Nina had gone home and Nate was walking home, when he ran into Eddie. He patted Eddie on the back. "So, you're jealous of me hanging out with your girl aren't you? Yeah, well don't worry. She won't be your girl for long." He noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, and discretely took it. "See you later Eddie."

Eddie rolled his eyes and walked away towards a diner, then the subway, and all over the city.

* * *

Nina was back home and in the kitchen trying to have a civil conversation with Sean. While Jesus went out to get the mail. He walked out to the box and used the key to open it. There was junk mail, junk mail, and more junk mail. A bright green envelope caught his eye. It was addressed to him.

He opened the envelope and his jaw dropped to floor in shock.

Jesus Martin-Cortez was face to face with the list.

He bounded up the stairs and into the apartment in rage. He ran into the apartment and slammed the door in the process. "What the hell Nathalia!" He slammed the list down onto the counter. "Tell me this isn't yours." She stayed silent. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"Whoa. Hold up. What are you talking about?" asked Sean.

Jesus shook his head and said "Ask her." He pointed to Nina. "Why don't you tell him what this is? Because its obviously yours. You're not even denying ownership. Just wait until Marco gets home."

Sean looked around at his two siblings and picked up the paper. As he read his eyes popped out of his head. He looked down and quietly asked. "How many of these things have you done? Don't lie to me."

"Three." she mumbled.

"Louder." Sean demanded.

"Three." she said, only this time louder.

"Which three?" Jesus asked.

She twiddled her thumbs and answered. "Numbers one, two, and five."

The two brothers looked at the paper and clenched their fists. "With who?" they both yelled.

Tears started to fall on her cheeks. "Eddie." she whispered.

The pair of brothers just stared at each other before they each just exploded. They yelled and screamed for what felt like hours on end to Nina. Then Marco came home and all hell broke lose.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he screamed. "No. You weren't thinking! That's the problem! Why do you have to act so stupidly? Like you have no brain! Just go to your room!" She stayed still. "Now!" he screamed.

Someone knocked on the door and Marco opened it in a state full of rage. "What!"

Rosie stood on the other side of the door, and raised her eyebrows at his tone of voice. "Nice to see you too Marco." He sheepishly apologized while she looked over his shoulder. "Do you think we could talk for a minute? Outside."

He nodded and they walked outside.

* * *

"What did you do with the list?" Nina asked. She was on the phone with Eddie and he was currently being really difficult.

"I didn't do anything with the list! Look, its in my back-" He stopped talking and gulped.

"Eddie?" she asked.

"Nat, I lost it. I don't know what happened to it! I just-"

"Save it Eddie you are the only one who had that list. Now its sitting on my kitchen counter being examined by my brothers!" She stopped for a moment. "I can't believe you would do this to me! To us!" She hesitated before she said this. "Let's just take a break for a little while. As friends and boyfriend and girlfriend."

"What! Nat-" he began.

Their phone call was cut short by Sean who barged in the door and took her phone. "Sorry Eddie. I don't want you talking to Nathalia anymore. Bye."

"What the hell Sean! I was talking to Eddie!" she shouted.

Sean laughed. "You actually think that I'm going to let you talk to the guy you had sex with? Please." He waved her phone in the air. "I think I'm going to keep this."

* * *

Marco stood up pacing back and forth on the sidewalk while Rosie sat on the curb. "Are you sure? Did you take it right?"

"Its not that hard Marco. You pee on a stick. Its idiot proof."

He stopped pacing for a moment. "Well, what do you want to do?"

She looked up at him nervously. "I don't know, what do you want to do?"

He sighed and sat next to her. "I don't know either Ro. We'll get figure this out alright."

She nodded her head and laid her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Nina sat in her room and looked at the wall. "So Marco." she called out. "Can I leave now?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Marco peeked his head through her door. "Nope. I have enough on my mind and you are just adding more to it. So, you are going to stay here, where you can't give me a head ache. Besides I can't trust you anymore. Not after this."

Marco walked out into the hall and saw Jesus and Sean motioning for him to come into the kitchen. "What do you guys want?" he asked exasperated.

"What did Rosie want to talk about?" Jesus asked.

Marco released a breath of air he didn't realize that he was holding in. "I am going to be a dad." he breathed out. "Oh my god. I need a drink."

* * *

Eddie was pacing outside of his apartment building thinking about everything that has happened. "Okay so I was walking down the street, went to a diner, got on the subway, and basically traveled all over New York. Great." He thought.

Things are just to messed up right now to comprehend for Eddie. Nathalia basically just broke up with him, and practically denounced their friendship.

* * *

"How the hell am I supposed to be a father?" Marco thought. "I can't even keep my baby sister under control. Ugh. I need another drink."

* * *

"So you aren't leave this room until we say so. What you did was not okay, and so irresponsible. We expected more out of you Nathalia." Jesus lectured.

She looked at him ridiculously. "Are you serious? I have sex one time, and I get this." She gestured around the room. "Imprisonment. I just don't see how that's fair. Both you and Sean have slept with your fair share of girls, but when I have my first time. My whole world collapses. Just get out Jesus." She pointed the door.

She heard the door close and fell onto her bed, and screamed into her pillow. "Life sucks. Relationships suck. My stupid brothers suck." she thought. "I have to get out of here."

* * *

It was late at night and everyone had gone to sleep, except for Nina. She lie in her bed thinking about what has happened in the last 24 hours. She her a light tapping sound at her window. She sat up and saw Eddie on her fire escape. She mouthed "What are you doing?"

He pointed at the window and mouthed "Open."

She shook her head no and grabbed a blank white board. She wrote in large block letters. "Go away!"

Apparently Eddie was prepared and he pulled out giant cards with words written on them. "Just hear me out," it read. "I didn't give anyone the list, nor did I send it to your brothers in the mail. Okay, just don't break up with me. I really like you. Besides, its easier to keep Nate from you that way." He laughed and smiled.

Nina wasn't smiling. She quickly scribbled down. She held it up for Eddie to see. It read "Keep him away from me? I don't need you or anybody for that matter to protect me. Plus, what part of take a break did you not understand?"

She took her curtains and closed them, not wanting to see him any longer.

Life is just one big mess, and its all because of the list.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review and check out my other stories. Check out the links for this story as well!


	4. July 3

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis.

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter! Please review it keeps me motivated! Check out my other stories as well!

* * *

Wall. Wall. Wall. Wall. Window. That's all Nina sees. She's been on lockdown for three weeks. Of course she's been able to go shower and eat, but besides that that's all she sees.

Nina sat on her bed reading a book when a knock came at her door, "It's open!" She called out. "Cause it's not like I have a lock on my door anymore!"

Rosie walked in and smiled, "Hey."

Nina rolled her eyes and set her book down, "If you're here to lecture me, I don't want to hear it. I've heard it enough times. Trust me."

Rosie sat next to Nina and spoke, "No. I'm not here to lecture you. I just want to talk to you. I wanna say that I understand." She laughed. "When I was 17 I went out and got a tattoo against my parents will. I had a fake permission slip and everything. Now, I have a horrible tattoo of Justin Timberlake on my lower back."

Nina looked at her in disbelief, "Really?"

Rosie nodded, "Yeah. That wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about either. Did Marco say anything yet?"

Nina shook her head, "Not that I know of. What exactly are you talking about?"

Rosie stood. "Okay, I'm guessing he hasn't told you yet." She started to tear up, "Wow. I can't believe I'm crying right now. I'm just really hormonal." She breathed in and out for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

Nina was still for a moment, just absorbing the information like a sponge. "Okay," she started. "I'm so happy for you guys. What are you going to do?"

"We're still trying to figure things out, but I'm kinda excited," Rosie started smiling uncontrollably. "Marco can't come with me this week, so I was hoping that you could come with me to my OBGYN? I just want someone that I care about to be there with me."

Nina was speechless, "Sure. I'm just happy that you'd want me to come with you."

"Yeah. It's today. I'm about to head out so come on."

* * *

A plain old office with sterile walls and so many expectant people. Rosie and Nina sat down waiting for someone to call her name. Finally, they called Rosie's name and she went inside. Nina said that she would meet her in there, but before she went in there she walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me," she began. "I'd like to get a pregnancy test."

* * *

"Alright Rosie everything looks fine. I'll go print your picture."

Rosie cleaned the gel off of her stomach.

"I'm gonna call Marco." Rosie jumped off the bed and walked outside. About a minute later the OBGYN came in. "Where did Rosie go? Oh well. Here is the picture. Be sure you give it to her."

She started for the door, and asked. "Are you a Ms. Nathalia Martin-Cortez?" Nina looked over at the OBGYN and nodded. "Congratulations," she smiled and walked out the room. Nina was frozen. She didn't move, she didn't speak. She just stared at the test results that set her entire future in stone.

A minute later Rosie came back into the room and came face to face with the frozen Nina. She called for her attention, but Nina just shoved the paper towards her. Rosie read the paper and looked up, "Nathalia," she began. "It's okay. I guess we both didn't have planned pregnancy's." This just made Nina cry. "Ah no! Don't cry. I was just trying to lighten the mood you know? Okay, now you're brother is going to ask what's wrong, and you are just going to let the paper do the talking. Okay?"

Nina didn't answer, but Rosie just nodded her head. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

The pair walked into the Martin-Cortez apartment with a picture and paper in hand. Marco walked up to the pair and hugged Rosie, "Hey Ro," He looked towards Nina. "Thanks for going with her Nat. Maybe I'll loosen up a bit on your restrictions."

Nina looked down at the floor, "I wouldn't do that just yet." She handed Marco the paper. "I'm going to go to my room."

Marco looked at the paper and realized how much his family is falling apart.

* * *

A knock came from Nina's door. Eddie steeped through the doorway, and looked at Nina. "I got you're text. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Nina looked over at him. "I didn't send him a text," she thought. "Marco," she concluded.

She waved him over and looked into his eyes. Seeing all the hope and serenity drove her to tears. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

He cupped her cheek into one hand. "Sorry for what?" He asked.

"For making us do those things on that stupid list, for agreeing to make the list, for shutting you out and blaming you, and-" she choked up at thought of confessing what happened that day to Eddie. She watched him go into shock as she chocked out, "For getting pregnant."

* * *

"Where did I go wrong Ro? Please tell me what I did wrong," pleaded Marco.

Rosie held his and consoled him as much as she could, but still spoke the truth, "Marco, I'm not saying that this is your fault or anything, but you guys pushed her. Pushed her to the point where she would purposely do things to annoy you, but this." She pointed towards the paper. "This was her decision."

Marco smiled gratefully at her, "Thanks Ro." He held her hands, "I can't wait for our baby," she smiled. "Speaking of which, I was thinking about what we should do. I think you should move in here for the time being, and then we can possibly move into somewhere larger, for us and the baby."

Rosie just started for a while, "I'd love to move in here."

They both leaned in and had a series of short kisses. "I love you," Marco said in between kisses.

"You too," she breathed.

* * *

"I think it's obvious that the condom broke!" Nina exclaimed.

Currently the boyfriend and girlfriend were having a screaming match. It wasn't out of anger, but more of a panic. "I know that! It's just- Ugh! When did our lives come to this?" He added.

"I don't know," she spoke. Only this time quieter. "It wasn't exactly in my life goals to be a mom at 16."

Eddie shot her a look, "I know this probably isn't the best time, but my mom is shipping me off for the summer. I'm going to my Dad's in England."

Nina's jaw dropped in shock, "Are you serious? When were you going to tell me this? When you were already there!"

Eddie's emotions quickly changed to frustration, "What do you mean when I was going to tell you? If my memory servers correctly, you weren't speaking to me! You said that we should take a break! Not the other way around!" He yelled.

Nina crossed her arms over her chest, "Lets just talk about this later. When we're both calm," she reasoned.

"I can't. My flight leaves tonight," he said quietly.

"Great!" Nina exclaimed. "Right when I need you, you leave!"

"You can't seriously be mad at me for something I have no control over!" Eddie rubbed his temples, "Let's not fight before I go. I guess I can talk when I land," he whispered.

Nina didn't answer, Eddie just walked out the room and out of the apartment.

* * *

Sean and Jesus have been gone the entire day. Each out doing their own thing. Sean out with some friends from basketball, and Jesus with his girlfriend Lexi. They came home to a smitten Rosie and Marco and a very sad Nina. "What happened here?" Asked Sean.

Rosie and Marco turned towards the pair of brothers told their good news, then showed them Nina's paper. "Wait. Nathalia's pregnant!" Exclaimed Jesus.

Both Rosie and Marco nodded their heads.

Sean ran his fingers through his hair, "What are you going to do?"

Marco shrugged, "There's nothing I can do. This is her decision and she's paying the price for it."

* * *

Eddie got on his flight that night thinking about Nina and their whole situation. He never told his mom either. He was too scared to. Who knows what she would have done. Probably sent him off to live with his dad permanently.

He sat on the plane and sent a quick text to Nina before his plane took off. _Love you Nat. Bout to take off._ He then set his phone down and waited to ascend.

* * *

Her face was blotched with tears. Her puffy red eyes stuck out in the natural moonlight. Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as she thought about her new situation. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured herself. She looked at the clock on her phone. Yeah, she got that back so that she could call anyone if anything were to go wrong.

The clock read 11:42. She quickly texted Eddie. _Hey I love you too. Things will be okay right? With everything that just happened. I don't know, I just felt like things weren't right. Truth is I've grown attached to the idea of us having a baby. I hope that doesn't freak you out or anything. Love you._

She set down her phone and looked out the window. "Everything just has to be okay. If its not, I wouldn't know what to do," she thought.

She looked towards her phone when a slight buzz came from it. _Things WILL be okay, trust me on it. I've grown attached to the idea too, I just wish that I didn't have to leave. I'll call everyday. Love you. Night._

Things may seem like they will work out, but nothing is ever as it seems.

* * *

 **A/N:** Remember to review! Check out my other stories!


	5. July 10

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter! **PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:** Rebecca is played by Lily Collins.

* * *

"And this is their the newest album. It's absolutely amazing!" She exclaimed. The girl wore a black leather jacket, white T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Her dark brown hair lightened from the rays of the sun.

"I have never met anyone who loves Sick Puppies!" Eddie exclaimed.

The girl who sat in front of him smiled from ear to ear, absolutely infatuated with the fact that he likes what she likes. So really she was infatuated with him. "Me either," she breathed.

"You know Rebecca you're pretty cool. For a Brit," he joked.

Rebecca faked hurt, "Yeah well at least I'm not American."

"Ouch. That hurts Becca."

Rebecca laughed and smiled. "Becca?" She questioned.

Eddie nodded his head, "Yeah. I give all my friends nicknames."

Eddie's phone began to ring, and a phrase of Lovin' So Hard started to play. "Girlfriend?" She questioned.

Eddie looked down at his phone. Nina, it read. Ignore. "Just my mom, so I'd like to hear what you have to say about their older albums."

* * *

"He said he would call. He hasn't called me once. I call and he doesn't pick up. He hasn't even texted. It's been a week. Apparently he doesn't want to know anything that happened with the baby." Nina thought.

She thought about the fact that he completely ignored her on her birthday. One of the very few people that she wanted to celebrate with was giving her the cold shoulder.

She laid down on her bed, just coming from her OB.

* * *

 _The stares from all the women in the office were too much for Nina. Finally, her name was called and she found out that she has the same obstetrician as Rosie. "Okay, Nathalia. I am aware of your situation and I just want to say that I will make it so much easier for you rather than trying to do it all on your own. You already filled out the paper work, correct?"_

 _Nina nodded her head._

 _"Great," she threw Nina a kind smile. "Just remove your bottoms, and go pee in this cup." Nina looked at her skeptically. " Its all apart of the ultrasound. Since its an internal vaginal ultrasound we have to do all of this. Just take this sheet and continue, I'll ask you a few questions as well."_

 _Nina nodded her head and walked into the bathroom. "Any symptoms? Morning Sickness, bloating, fatigue?"_

 _Nina thought back to earlier that morning when she went out to eat with Nate. She caught a whiff of his cologne and threw up right on the side walk. "Just morning sickness. I don't see why they call it morning sickness though, you get sick at any time of the day."_

 _The Doctor laughed, "That's true," she paused and took a deep breath as she looked at Nina who just came out the bathroom. "What about the father? Will he be joining us?"_

 _Nina thought carefully before telling her answer, "He knows. It's just that things aren't exactly the best in our relationship. I don't know if we'll fix things the right way, not this messed up way we've been trying. As for if he'll join us, I highly doubt it seeing as he's not even in the same time zone."_

 _The doctor nodded her head, "Alright. Good to know. What I can say about your morning sickness is that I can prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. Now, are you ready to see your baby?"_

 _Nina smiled and felt no discomfort as she laid on the table and placed a sheet over her waist down. She removed her underwear The doctor began the ultrasound, "Okay judging by your ultrasound you are around five weeks. Now you can't see your baby today, but there is the gestational sac and yolk sac."_

 _"When will I be able to know the sex?" Nina asked._

 _"Around 16-20 weeks. So you've got some time. Everything looks fine. Your due date should be around March 9. Everything's good. You can go clean up while I go file your charts. You are free to go."_

* * *

Nina smiled at the thought of Eddie being there with her, holding her hand, being grossed out during the exam, just being there. She dove out of her thoughts when her phone rang. She expected it to be Eddie, but it was Nate. I guess that works. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey," Nate breathed. "I just want to see if you're feeling any better. How's that stomach ache going?"

Nina sat there perplexed until she realized that was the excuse she made up earlier that day. "Great," she lied. "I feel so much better."

"That's good. So hey I was wondering if you're up for a movie tonight? I know that at an old cinema down in Albany is playing the Breakfast Club. It'll make you feel better than you already do," he reasoned.

Nina thought about it, and realized that she can't wait for Eddie to reply to her texts or even call her back. If he could have fun, than so could she. "Yeah, it should be fun."

* * *

Eddie stared at the girl in front of him, Rebecca. She was just like him. She liked rock music, the color black, and living life in the moment. Most of all, she wasn't into the complicated stuff. Such as the dynamics of a relationship. She was fine with being exclusive, but she wouldn't let that change things. "Eddie?" She called out.

"Yeah," he replied in a dazed state.

"I lost you there for a second. What happened?"

Eddie scratched the back of his neck, trying to come up with an excuse, "Just home sick."

Rebecca raised her eyebrow, "Oh really now?" She pondered for a moment. "We are going to a football game. Not the one that you Americans play, but real football. That won't make you miss America."

The pair ran off to catch a cab, not realizing that their hands were unconsciously entangled.

* * *

The three Martin-Cortez men stood in their apartment's kitchen conversing about their lives. "So where's Nathalia?" Asked Jesus.

Marco took a swig of his beer and answered nonchalantly, "She's out with Nate."

Sean and Jesus' eyes practically fell out their sockets. "What do you mean she's out with Nate?" Jesus questioned.

"I mean she's out with Nate," answered Marco.

Sean stepped forward, "You don't seem to get it. You know he has a crush on her?" Marco nodded. "And that doesn't alarm you at all?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "There's one thing that Nathalia has gained over what has happened and it's common sense. She might not have had it when she made that list, but she has it now. And I've finally come to terms that she's not 12 anymore. She won't let anything happen with Nate. Not when she's carrying Eddie's baby."

Sean and Jesus looked at the eldest and decided he was right.

Well they sure hoped he was.

* * *

"That was a really good movie," Nate complimented as he put his hands in his pockets. Nina just smiled and nodded. He looked over at her and noticed something on her face. "You have something on your face," he said.

Nina's face was of shock and embarrassment. "Really!" She exclaimed. "I thought I had-"

She came to an abrupt stop when Nate had wiped the crumbs off her face with his thumb. His thumb still rested on the corner of her mouth. "There you go," he breathed. Silence. He took his chance and tried to meet his mouth with hers for a kiss.

Nina saw where this was going and took a step back, "I can't," she confessed.

"Can't do what?" Nate asked.

"Whatever this is. I know there is physical attraction between us, but I don't want that to mess up what I already have. With Eddie," she clarified.

Nate was growing frustrated that he just couldn't kiss the girl he liked. "What exactly do you have with Eddie that we don't have? Don't say time because that doesn't mean a thing. Anyone can develop trust, or get to know a person in less than a month. I just want to know," he pleaded.

Nina's breathing started to become heavy as she realized what this conversation was leading to. "Um. I-I-I," she started. She took a deep breath and managed to let the words pour out of her mouth. "I have this connection with him, that even you can't break. It's not because of our messed up relationship or anything, but because of our bigger commitment." Nate looked at her expectantly. "I am pregnant, with his child."

Nate stood there in shock.

What else would you expect when you drop the p-bomb on someone who is harboring a not so secret crush on you?

* * *

"You're right. That did make me not miss America for a minute there," Eddie confessed.

Rebecca laughed. "Of course it did. Maybe you should think about staying here permanently," she suggested.

For once Eddie didn't think about Nina or anything or anyone back home. All he thought about was what it would be like to have a normal relationship with the girl standing in front if him. The pair just stared at each other for what felt like centuries. Rebecca made the first move and went on her tip toes to lean up and kiss Eddie. He didn't try to stop her.

He didn't do anything except for kiss back.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant with Eddie's kid?" Nate asked.

"Exactly that," Nina stated.

"My guess is that I don't have a chance as long as you're in this situation."

"Not exactly," Nina explained. "It's just that if I'm going to bring a child into this world, I don't want my relationship with their father to be worse than it already seems."

Nate threw her a puzzled look, and guided her to a bench. "What do you mean your relationship is worse than it seems?"

"I mean, he left for England about a week ago, and we left things on a good note. He said he would call everyday just to see if I was okay. He hasn't texted or anything, but when I call he doesn't answer and when I text him, I can see the read receipt, but he doesn't text back. I thought he would want to know that everything was okay with the baby, but apparently not if he's too busy to talk to me."

"If it means anything. If I were the father then, I'd be here for everything and I'd keep my promise to you. I know that I'm not, but if I were that's what I would do," he confessed.

Nina smiled softly. "Nate your a great guy, and if Eddie and I weren't together or going through what we're going through, I would definitely go out with you."

Nate thought about the words he was about to say and wondered if this would change anything. "Nina, I have something to tell you..."

* * *

"I'm _so_ sorry Nina," Nate apologized.

Nina stood from the bench. "Why?" She questioned. "Why did you send my brothers the list?"

"Please just hear me out," he pleaded. He stood up and turned Nina's gaze towards him. "It was out of stupid jealously. I was jealous that you had this relationship with Eddie, and I wanted to stop it. I didn't think it would hurt you."

Nina rolled her eyes. "You didn't think it would hurt me," she scoffed. "That is rich. You have _one_ minute to give me a better answer."

* * *

Their fingers were entangled in each others hair. Hers in his dirty blonde and his in her dark brown. She sat in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck in deep lip lock. Eddie broke the kiss, "Look I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Rebecca got off of his lap and gave him a soft kiss as he left to go home. The emancipated young woman let him out and walked towards her living room where she looked around for her phone. She looked under the couch, in the kitchen, and she finally found it behind her toaster.

It wasn't her phone, it was Eddie's. She smiled at the thought of him. The guy she started to crush on. Nothing could make this more perfect. His phone buzzed and a message popped up. _Babe, I know you probably are ignoring me or something, but can you tell me what I did wrong? We left things on a good note, and we have yet to talk about the baby or anything else. Just call me when you can._

"Just when I thought he was a good guy. He has a girlfriend and a kid. Wow," thought Rebecca.

A knock came from her door. She walked to it with Eddie's phone in hand. She opened the door and came face to face with Eddie. He smiled and held her phone up in the air. "I think I might have taken your phone by mistake."

She narrowed her eyes at him and yanked him inside. She held up his phone and said one word, "Explain."

* * *

"Fine. I buy your story. I'm going forget that this happened and not tell Eddie about it because you are my friend, and Eddie would kill you if he found out. Now you gonna walk me home or what?" Nina questioned.

* * *

Rebecca's jaw dropped in shock. "You're an ass. How could you do that to you're _girlfriend_? The one who apparently is carrying your _child_ , and you're ignoring her because you want to know what a _normal_ relationship feels like? God you're such a dick!"

She started pacing around. "So am I just you're side chick? You're booty call? You don't really like me do you? I can't believe I made out with you. You need to get out. _Now_ ," she demanded.

"Becca I-" Eddie began.

She cut him off with a huge door slam.

The worst part about this is he didn't feel _any_ regret.

* * *

Eddie knocked on her door, and Rebecca saw him. "What do you want?" She questioned.

He stepped forward and smashed his lips against hers. She didn't respond at first, but later kissed back. "So are we just a summer fling? When you go back to America we forget that _any_ of this happened and we move on with our lives. Deal?" She asked breathless.

"Deal," He breathed.

The pair spent the night together, just enjoying the others company. They did that same thing for days, and Eddie never picked up his phone, not even when Nina needed him the most.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review it keeps me motivated! I think I might post another chapter soon, because I'm really motivated to write the next chapter!


	6. July 14

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter! Please review! It motivates me! And check out my other stories!

* * *

"You're not there! You're weren't there when I needed you! I needed you and you abandoned me!" She yelled.

Nina ran her fingers through her hair as her chest heaved up and down from all the crying she had done. She stared at the picture in her hand and broke down. She fell to her knees and whispered, "I needed you and you were gone."

* * *

Earlier That Day

* * *

Boxes, boxes and more boxes! Marco trudged through his now crowded apartment as he looked for his keys. "Hey Ro!" He called out. "Do you know where my keys are?" He looked over a stack of boxes. "I can't seem to find them," he mumbled.

Rosie peeked her head out the bedroom, and rose her eyebrows at him. "Check your pocket. You know, the place you put them after complaining about not having a place to put them," she snarled.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Your more sarcastic than usual."

Rosie peeked her head out again. "What did you say?" She asked.

Marco jumped from surprise and tried to cover his tracks, "Nothing! Just thinking about how amazing you are!"

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Swish. The ball flew through the net, giving Sean a two point lead over Jesus. "Ah. Is Jesus losing his touch?" Sean teased.

"Shut up," Jesus seethed as he dribbled the ball down the court.

Sean stole the ball from Jesus and scored another two pointer. Making the score 10-6. Sean cheered and did a victory dance, which earned a push from Jesus. They walked over to the bench by them, since they were at a park. They each took a drink if water from a sports bottle.

Sean drank some and set it down. "So what do you think on the whole Nathalia situation?" He asked, curious.

Jesus looked out into the distance as he spoke, "I don't know what to think. Part of me wants to punch Eddie for getting her pregnant, and the other part of me wants to hug him and just be glad it wasn't Nate."

"I know the feeling." Sean leaned back and watched another pick up game start. "Have you heard her crying a bit lately? Like I'm in my room and I can hear through the walls."

Jesus nodded, intrigued. "What was she crying about?" He asked.

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. At first I thought it was that pregnant girl stuff, but I don't think so."

Jesus thought for a bit and then looked at his phone. "We should probably head back and help Marco unpack some of Rosie's things. God knows how much stuff she has."

* * *

 _She brushed her hair in the mirror, watching as it untangled her unruly hair. "Nathalia!" A voice called out. Nina turned around and was met face to face with her mother. Her dead mother._

 _"Mom?" She questioned._

 _Her mother pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Aye mi hija. You have grown so much, and now you're expecting. Wow. You do know that I'm not happy about you having children so young," she lectured._

 _"I know. I just wish you were here. Marco, Jesus and Sean can drive me crazy at times. I just really need you," Nina confessed. She began to cry._

 _Her mother held her close and kissed her cheek. "I know you do, but we can't change what's already happened. Now, have you thought of any names?"_

 _Nina wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Um," she began. "If it's a girl Marina Santana Estela Cierra Miller, and if its a boy Carlos Alejandro Ignacio Miguel Miller. They're pretty lengthy, but everyone of us have long names and I want to keep that alive."_

 _Her mother stared at her and questioned, "Miller?"_

 _Nina nodded her head. "Yeah, I love him, and he loves me."_

 _Her mother nodded her head. "Okay, I'll choose to believe that, but I think something's going on."_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"I'm not sure mi hija, but I have to go so do good things from now on, okay? I love you."_

 _And like that she was gone._

Nina jolted up from her sleep, as awake as ever. She felt something wet beneath her and looked down at her sheets. They were soaked.

She ran to the bathroom and looked at her underwear, soaked. "No, no, no, no!" She exclaimed. She thought about who was home. Marco and Rosie were at Rosie's parents house, Jesus went out with Lexi after basketball. That left, Sean. "Sean!" She screamed.

She ran out into the hallway where Sean was after hearing her call him. "What is it?" He asked, alarmed.

Nina tried not to let the tears fall out her eyes. "I'm bleeding," she choked out.

* * *

Her fingers ran through his dirty blonde hair, engrossed in the passionate kiss that was shared between the two. The kiss was getting hotter, but then was interrupted by the sound of Eddie's phone ringing. For the hundredth time in the past five minutes. Rebecca pulled away breathless, but annoyed. "This would be a lot easier if you turned your phone off," she suggested.

Eddie pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I can't. I have to keep it on if my mom calls."

She sighed, and Eddie thought aloud. "But I can put it on silent," he said.

He picked up his phone and looked at the lock screen. 7 missed calls from Nathalia. He sighed knowing what he was doing was wrong, but she was probably making out with Nate or something. Abnormally he felt a tinge of guilt, and that resided with him.

* * *

It all happened in slow motion. Being rushed to the hospital, checking in, waiting to find out. It was all agonizing.

It all felt like a slap in the face to her. She had a miscarriage. The doctor kept on saying it wasn't her fault. That she was just under a lot of stress, and worrying a lot. He said it was very common at such a young age. Nina didn't want to hear it though.

Once she got home she locked herself into her room, and called Eddie repeatedly. He didn't answer. He never answers. She took the picture that she kept inside her drawer, and just stared at it.

"You're not there! You're weren't there when I needed you! I needed you and you abandoned me!" She yelled.

Nina ran her fingers through her hair as her chest heaved up and down from all the crying she had done. She stared at the picture in her hand and broke down. She fell to her knees and whispered, "I needed you and you were gone."

A knock came from her door and a voice called out her name. She recognized the voice. She crawled over to her door and sat against it. "Nate?" She asked.

On the other side of the door Nate looked over at Marco who gave him a slight nod. Indicating to go on. "Yeah it's me. Your brothers told me what happened. I may not be Eddie, but I'm here."

Silence. "Nina?" He called.

All of a sudden her door opened and she threw herself into his arms. She was a sobbing mess. Her arms were wrapped around Nate's neck. Her sobs quoted since she had her face buried in his shoulder. "Thanks," she mumbled. Before he he could sake what for she lifted her head up and said, "For being here."

* * *

Eddie and Rebecca held hands as they walked. "So my guess is that you are the athletic guy, you know the person everyone wants to know," she guessed.

"Sort of. I'm athletic but I wouldn't consider myself as Mr. Popular."

"Okay. So you're a jock with a girlfriend. So is she the 'it' girl?"

"No, she's bookish. She can be a smart ass when she wants to, and lets say she can be adventurous."

"Ah. So you said you just want to experience a normal relationship with me, and then after this go on our separate ways."

Eddie's face held confusion. "Actually you said that and I agreed with you. What are you trying to say?"

Rebecca stopped walking and faced Eddie. "I really like you, and I don't think I can continue knowing that the minute you step on a plane to go home that whatever we have is over so it's me or this girlfriend you have."

Eddie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious? We had a deal. In fact you're the one that made it up."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm serious. It's me or her." Eddie rolled his eyes. "Look," she began. "We actually have a lot of things in common. Based on what you told me you guys are complete opposites. Why not be with someone you know you'll be able to get along with?"

Eddie backed away from her. "The problem is being with someone who is just like you, is you don't balance each other out. You'll end up butting heads, like now." He shook his head. "I can't believe I thought this would work. I have an amazing girl waiting for me and I'm here with the ever so bitchy you."

Eddie shook his head and walked away. From the person who would in return and give him hell.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Favorite and Follow! Check out my other stories! **  
**


	7. July 26

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** Here is another chapter! Please review! It keeps me motivated!

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything Nina?"

Nina shook her head and set the paper down. She looked at Nate and sighed. "Yeah. There's no point. I'm not like these mourning couples who lost their child at a late time. I'm just a high school girl who made a stupid mistake. There is nothing I need to remember here."

Nate threw her a soft smile and held his hand out for her. She smiled back and took his hand with great admiration. "Let's go somewhere," Nate coaxed.

"Okay, where?" Nina asked.

He smiled. Two perfect rows of pearls, that just seem to melt the pain away. That smile she just seemingly loves. "You'll see," he smirked.

* * *

Nate held Nina's hand and practically dragged her down 6th Avenue. "Where are we going?" Nina asked for the thousandth time throughout their venture to this mystery location.

"Relax. We're almost there!" Nate exclaimed. He looked around and said "We should be there in about 10 seconds."

"Huh?" Nina asked confused. She looked up and saw that wonderfully large sign. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

She smiled and walked towards the doors and grazed her fingertips over them. She scoffed in pleasure and turned towards Nate. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"Your brothers. Well more of Marco than Jesus and Sean. Marco told me that your mom used to take you here all the time. I thought this would cheer you up," Nate said with a sheepish smile.

Nate's face started to show signs of concern when he saw the tears run down Nina's rosy cheeks. "Did I say something? Oh no. I did something didn't I? I knew this was a touchy subject to go onto, but I just-" he babbled.

"Hey," Nina said softly. "You didn't do anything except for be an awesome friend."

 _Friend._

Nate always got a pang in his chest whenever she said that word to him, about him. He likes her so much, but Eddie stands in his way. The same Eddie who wasn't there when she needed him.

All of a sudden Nate felt two arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes travelled down and saw Nina's head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she muttered.

She brought her head up so that he could see her face. "No one has ever cared enough to do this for me. Not even Eddie."

Nate smiled at her words. Not even Eddie.

Point one for Nate.

* * *

"Marco!" Rosie exclaimed.

He rushed into their bedroom in an alarm. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked while breathing heavily.

"No! Come here!" She motioned for him to come over. She lifted up her shirt in the mirror and turned so that she could show Marco. "See!" She exclaimed.

Marco threw her a dumbfounded look and shook his head.

Rosie rolled her eyes and turned sideways into the mirror so that Marco could see what she was talking about. His eyes widened and he moved his hand toward her lower abdomen and felt her now perturbing baby bump. "Your finally showing," he breathed.

Rosie smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "This is really happening," she smiled.

"C'mon. I was looking at some places on the Internet. You should look with me."

Marco took Rosie's hand and led her out the room. They looked at so many places to be there future home. So many thoughts ran through their heads. That they didn't realize that this would end up being the beginning of their story.

* * *

Eddie stepped off the plane looking for his mom in the sea of people at LaGuardia Airport. He finally spotted his mom by the baggage claim with his black and blue duffel bag in hand.

Her smile was grand with probably the nicest of thoughts running through her head. Too bad she never new about Nina, the baby, or his fling with Rebecca. What would she think of her only son then?

Only time could tell that story. Eddie walked towards her with a faux smile on his face. When actually he was full of guilt on how he basically kept his own life a secret from her.

Thought the entire ride home she asked him questions regarding his trip and general life. He gave the same answers, just in different forms.

When they finally got home and he unpacked she walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

Eddie, who was listening to Sick Puppies on his phone took off his headphones and looked at his mom.

"You seem off. Did something happen with your father in England?" She asked.

"Of course not. Just tired. You know? With the whole time difference thing. I think I might go over to Nathalia's and hang out for a bit. We have some things that we need to talk about."

He got off of his bed and walked around his room looking for something. "Alright. Just don't be out too late. I wanna take you out tonight."

Eddie nodded his head and muttered an answer before he left his house.

* * *

Sean and Jesus were in the kitchen watching the timer on the stove to see if they could get their pizza for free. It was down to five minutes when there was a knock at the door, and they both cursed loudly, thinking the pizza guy made it on time. Sean went to his room so that he could go grab his wallet. While Jesus went for the door.

"You lucky bastard. You actually got here on time. Someone is coming with the money-" Jesus started.

He opened the door and stopped talking once he saw Eddie in front of him. Eddie smiled at him. Jesus just scowled at him. "So you decided to see how Nathalia's doing now?"

Eddie's face showed one of pure confusion. "What are you-"

Sean walked over with his wallet in hand and stopped when he saw Eddie standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Eddie tried to step inside, but Sean and Jesus created a wall. Eddie sighed. "Look, I came here to see Nat."

Jesus traced Eddie with his eyes. He looks the same, but doesn't seem like the same Eddie. "Well, you won't be seeing her. She's out with Nate. You know? The guy who _was_ here."

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I know you're both mad at me for having sex with Nathalia and getting her pregnant and all, but I missed one month of her pregnancy. I have eight other months to be with her."

"This is exactly my point," Sean began. "I don't know what you did in England, but you aren't going to be here for the next eight months of her pregnancy. Trust me."

Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and asked skeptically, "Why not?"

Jesus pushed him backwards. "You idiot. You're so wrapped up in your own dumb life that you didn't even _think_ about Nathalia. She called you a million times, you didn't pick up. She effin' cried for you, and the last person you would have thought was there. Nate. _He_ held her when she was crying over you. _He_ was there when she lost _your_ baby. You weren't. So I suggest you leave."

Jesus slammed the door in his face leaving Eddie in pure shock.

* * *

Eddie found himself on the front steps of Nina's building as he let Jesus' words register in his mind. He was so deep in the maze of his mind, that he didn't feel the rain drops pour on him. He was completely engulfed in his own mind. The rain splashed around him as it hit the pavement. _Drip. Drop. Drip Drop._ He thought about all the calls he ignored. The many times he read her texts and pushed them aside in his mind.

They were all cries from her to him, and he ignored _all_ of them. Is he bad boyfriend? Is he just a bad person? He doesn't think he is the same person, but in reality this side of him was there all along.

You see everyone has their dark sides. The parts that people never see. The parts that we never knew existed.

Eddie might have just found his.

Infidelity.

* * *

About an hour or so after Eddie first sat on the steps, Nate and Nina came laughing while soaked from head to toe. Their laughs soon came to a stop when they noticed Eddie sitting on the steps with a dejected look on his face. Nate's arm was wrapped around Nina's waist, and she too had her arm wrapped around his waist.

They both stopped and stared at him, not knowing what to do. Eddie stood and breathed, "Hi."

Nina unwrapped her arms from Nate, and backed away slowly. "I'm not doing this now."

Eddie opened his mouth to speak, but Nina cut him off. "You left me here. _Alone._ I called you so many times, and you just didn't seem to answer. I needed you and you weren't _here_. Something obviously happened in England. So who was it Eddie? Was she pretty?"

Eddie didn't say a thing. He just stared at the ground not knowing what to say. "Exactly what I thought. Don't talk to me _ever._ "

Nate just watched the pair. He looked at Nina and saw that she needed help. He walked towards her and out his arm around her. "C'mon its pouring. Let's get inside before you get sick."

Nate led her inside the lobby of the building and just held her, as she sobbed in his arms.

Outside, Eddie watched as Nina held onto him. Her fists balled his shirt into her hands, and her head lay onto his shoulder. The perfect fit. What broke his heart the most was when she kissed Nate. No, not Nate kissing her. _She_ initiated the kiss.

When she pulled away and looked at Nate, she just smiled and kissed him again. In a way, this was her thank you to him. In a way they could both enjoy.

* * *

When Nina and Nate walked up to her floor they took their own sweet time getting there. "I don't want to move too fast. I just want to be here."

Nate stopped and looked at Nina. "Not that I'm not excited or anything," he began. "But I'm not the type of guy to move in on a girl when she's vulnerable or when she's just broken up with her boyfriend."

Nina thought carefully as she decided on what to say. "I can be vulnerable, but only to those I care about." She stepped towards Nate. "And Eddie and I were over for a long time. We both hadn't realized it. The way we had started off our relationship wasn't right. I don't know what my relationship with him has in store, but I do know that between me and you is what's going on right now."

She held his hand. "Just let this happen on its own. Let it develop, let it grow."

She leaned in and kissed him one more time. Engulfed in this new found affection for Nate, Nina forgot about her relationship with Eddie. She forgot the pain, the happiness, but you know that some old flames never go out.

They burn in your heart until you realize its still there.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please review! I'll probably won't be updating a lot in a good while because I'm going back to school on Monday so please continue to read and be absolutely amazing!


	8. July 31

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next chapter of this will be the last, but don't worry I have a sequel in mind. Review!

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Eddie turned his head and watched as his mother came into his room, and gestured for him to take off his head phones. "What mom?" He asked, annoyed.

She rose her eyebrows and threw him a warning look. "Did you forget what today is?" Eddie just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Ugh. I don't why I had a boy. Today is open house over at Memorial. Now come on before we're late."

Ms. Miller dragged her son up by the arm and called out that she was leaving in two minutes. Eddie, who _really_ didn't want to go forced himself outside to meet his mother.

* * *

The same people you see every year. A couple new ones, but nothing much to see. Eddie got all the usual greetings from his basketball buddies, but no one that he really cared about.

Eddie came to a halt when he rounded the corner towards the Junior hallway. Nina and Nate wrapped in each others arms, sharing a kiss every few seconds. The sight of them together just made him sick. Ms. Miller called out his name, and Eddie reluctantly ran to her side. "C'mon Eddie. I just want to get in and out."

He sighed when he walked into his homeroom and saw Nina's name on the roll.

* * *

"I know you were looking forward to going on that date this weekend but I have to go with my dad this weekend."

Nate held Nina's hands as he stood in front of his Dad's car. Nina's face was long, and showed gentle signs of sadness. Nate lifted up her chin. "But hey, I'll pick you up for school on Monday."

Nina just nodded her head and smiled as Nate kissed her cheek. She mumbled a quick goodbye and turned to walk inside her apartment building.

* * *

Later on that day Nina sat on the couch watching TV. She flipped through all the channels looking for something interesting to watch. "There is absolutely nothing on," she thought.

Absentmindedly, she reached for her phone and scrolled down to Eddie's name in her contacts. She almost called him, but remembered what she said to him. _Don't talk to me ever._

She wondered why she still wanted to talk to him, why she felt like she _didn't_ hate him. Even though she wanted to with every bone in her body. She just couldn't. She thought it would be easy, that she could just get him out of her life in those couple of seconds.

It wasn't supposed to be this hard.

* * *

Marco held Rosie close as she walked through the baby store. "Marco, will you please let me go? I just want to look at some cribs," pleaded Rosie.

"Ro, You know I have to go to work in like 10 minutes. Besides you would go crazy and buy everything."

Rosie stopped walking and turned towards him. "Look, I promise I won't go crazy. I know that we're on a budget. I'll just buy the things we need. Now go to work."

Rosie pushed him towards the door, but he stopped and turned around. "Wait. Don't buy gender specific things. You know we don't want to know the sex until when the baby is born-"

"I know. Now go!" Rosie urged.

"But you're gonna need this," Marco said. He took out his debit card and placed it in her hand. "Don't spend too much. Love you Ro."

With that said he _finally_ left the store and a very excited Rosie with their only debit card.

* * *

Rosie placed the debit card in Marco's hand and walked into their bedroom to take a nap. "I'm trusting that you left me money to spend on groceries?" He called out. Rosie gave a faint yet sarcastic reply. Marco just laughed to himself and jogged out the building to the grocery store.

* * *

Marco handed the cashier the debit card and politely smiled as she ever so slowly swiped the card. "Do you think we could hurry this up?"

The cashier looked at him and smirked. "You don't have any money on your card."

Marco's face when from impatient to puzzled. "That's impossible. There should be money on the card. Can you try again?"

The cashier rolled her eyes and swiped the card again. "Lookie there. There's no money on the card."

Marco sighed and grinder his teeth together. "Alright." He took the card out of her hand.

To home he went, with some not so nice thoughts running through his mind.

* * *

"Rosie!" Marco yelled. Marco busted through the door. Sean, Jesus, and Nina peeked their heads out the kitchen.

"What do you guys think happened?" Asked Jesus.

"I think I have an idea," Sean inquired.

Both Sean and Jesus looked at Nina. "Nathalia. What secret is Rosie keeping for you?"

Nina looked taken aback, as if everything is about her. "Why do think everything has to do with me?"

Sean and Jesus shared a look. "Have you met you?"

Nina rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ignore you two. Besides I'm trying to listen."

* * *

"Rosie! There is no god damn money on the card! This was _our_ money put together!" Marco stopped and took a deep breath, and asked in a calmer tone. "What did you buy today?"

Rosie looked up at Marco. "I told you. All the stuff we need. Besides its in the closet."

Marco hesitantly walked towards their closet and opened the doors. he came face to face with a wall of boxes that probably go as far back as Alaska. "Oh my god. Rosie how much stuff did you buy?"

Marco turned around with his eyes shut. "Tomorrow we are going to return _everything_. This is probably a 5 months rent! There is _no way_ that we can afford all of this!"

Rosie stood up from the bed. "I told you everything we need."

Rosie played with the hem of her shirt. "The store has a no-return policy." She watched as Marco looked down to the floor as the stress poured onto him. "But we can figure it out. We both know I can't work anymore but maybe you can work a couple extra hours and-"

"No. I can't work a couple extra hours Rosie. I went to work today and they gave me my _last_ paycheck. They laid me off. All of our money is gone. We are _broke_ Rosie. I never went to college. Do you know how hard it was for me to get that job? I can't just pick up a job. I just don't know anymore."

He looked at Rosie who was in deep thought. He walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm gonna look through the boxes." She just sat there and nodded.

He sighed and looked at all the labels on the boxes. There is double of everything. "Ro, why is there double of everything?" he asked.

Marco grew concerned. "Rosie, talk to me."

"My Obstetrician called today and told me something they missed at the last ultrasound." She paused and wiped her nose. "Apparently, there are two more people we have to provide for, and when you said you lost your job I couldn't tell you but now, I did. Now, I'm just thinking about what's going to have to change. I mean, what are we going to do and there is no way we can go to anyone else."

Marco sat next to Rosie on the bed and held his head in his hands. "We take it one day at a time."

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Sean whispered.

They were all huddled in Sean's room listening to Marco and Rosie fight. "Yea. What do we do?" asked Nina.

"I don't think there's anything we can do. Marco obviously doesn't want us to know. Its not like we can get jobs and help him out," inquired Jesus.

"Maybe you guys can't with basketball and all but maybe _I_ can," said Nina. They older Martin-Cortez boys looked at her. "Just think about it. I never do anything except go to school and come to your games. Maybe this is my chance to contribute something after all the trouble I caused. I don't care what you guys say. I 'm going to get a job."

"What about Nate? You know the guy you're _dating._ My guess is he'll be suspicious and want to spend time with you," Sean stated.

"Yeah, well if he cares about me he'll just understand, and won't ask questions. Besides I just want to make things easier rather than harder."

She sighed and looked around the room. This was something she felt that she needed to do. It would help her brother a lot, and keep her mind off things. Many things like the baby. Oh, was she getting attached to the idea of her own baby. While Eddie was in England she thought of names. Carlos Alejandro Ignacio Miguel Miller and Marina Santana Estela Cierra Miller. She loves long names. Everyone in her family has long names. Her mother was obsessed with them.

Then there was Eddie. The guy who just seems to take over her mind. She says she's done with him, but she won't ever admit that her feelings never went away. Even though she's with Nate, whom she's built an infatuation with. She just can't seem to forget about him. No matter how hard she tries.

She was so deep in her thoughts about Eddie that she never heard her brothers calling her name. "Nathalia!" Sean whisper screamed.

Nina's head whipped towards him. "Huh?"

"Maybe you should head to bed. You seem out of it," suggested Sean.

"He's right," Jesus agreed. "We should all go to bed. This is all too much to process. We should sleep on it."

They all nodded their heads and disbanded to their respective rooms. They all thought about different things. The things that mattered to them most. For Sean it was the fact that his brother was so stressed out that he heard him open the liquor cabinet. For Jesus, it was Nina who seemed off. Like she was in a different world. For Nina, it was a mix of everything. Her relationship with Nate, her relationship with Eddie or her not relationship with Eddie, and Marco and Rosie. She wanted to help them so much.

* * *

Nina's phone rang at 11 pm and she has yet to fall asleep. "Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey Beautiful," Nate breathed.

"What are you doing? I thought you were with your dad?" She asked when she looked at the clock.

"I am, I just really wanted to talk to you. So, what are you up to?" he asked.

Nina looked around and sarcastically remarked, "I don't know? Sleeping. I have to sleep if I'm going to keep this ba-" Nina caught herself before she said baby.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she quickly answered. "I was just sleeping."

"Okay. Well I'll let you go sleep. Miss you."

"Yeah," Nina said half heartedly.

She quickly hung up, and ran her fingers through her hair. She almost said _baby_. She's not pregnant anymore. She's not pregnant with _his_ child anymore.

Nina's gonna have to get her mind straight and fast before school starts again on Monday.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please suggest baby names for the twins! It can be boy names or girl names! The gender of the twins has not been decided yet! So please feel free to suggest names! Don't forget that the next chapter is the LAST! So leave lots of love, and watch out for the sequel when I post it. Also, review!


	9. August 2

**Title:** This Summer

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** They had a list of things that they wanted to do this summer. This was NOT what they planned. AU

 **Genre:** Romance/Family

 **Point of View:** 3rd Person

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own House of Anubis

 **A/N:** This is the official last chapter of _This Summer_! Its hard knowing that _This Summer_ is over. Get it? No. Okay. But _This Year_ will be even better! Okay, NOW I'm done. But the next story will be called _This Year_. **READ THE FOLLOWING:** Please give suggestions on the genders and names on Marco and Rosie's twins! Lexi is played by Bianca Santos.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Marco's fingers tapped away on the keys of the keyboard. So man searches for jobs. So far the best he could get was a job at McDonald's. He can't have a job like this. He apparently has _two_ kids on the way. That's something Marco never thought he would have at 23 years old. When he was 18 years old he had big plans for himself.

* * *

 _"Mom!" A young 18 year old Marco called out. He bounded down the steps of their Bronx home. His mother and father were in the kitchen doing their on thing. His mom, dark brown hair in a messy bun, olive skin sweating from the heat of their stove. His father a teacher who had stacks of tests on the counter. "Did it come yet?" Marco asked animatedly._

 _"Chico," His mother began. "Did you finish everything I asked?"_

 _"Yes Mami," He replied in a monotone voice._

 _"Bien. Now, check the table. I don't know if it came yet." She nodded her head towards the table._

 _Marco rushed over to the table and dug through all the letters on the wooden table. His eyes searching for the bright orange envelope. He searched and searched until his eyes were tired. It wasn't there. He began to walk out of the kitchen in despair until his father chuckled. "Come here Marco." His British accent came through._

 _Marco just stared at his father. Dirty blonde hair and all. He realized what he did. "Dad," he began. "That's not funny. So do you have my letter or not?"_

 _His father smiled at pulled out the orange envelope. Marco took it out of his hands and traced the sticker on the envelope. Its addressed to him. Marco Juan Jose David Martin-Cortez. He released a shaky breath that he didn't even realize he was holding and opened it. "Dear Marco," He read aloud. "We are happy to inform you that you have an early acceptance into New York University!" he exclaimed._

 _"Well go on read further!" His mother pressed._

 _"Your major is architecture and minor is business. We would like to invite you to stay on campus for a few weeks, and get started on your classes. We hope to see you soon Mr. Martin-Cortez." he finished._

 _"I just got in to NYU for Architecture and Business!" he yelled. "I start my classes on August 22nd."_

 _His mother and father shared a look and solemnly stated. "We leave for your father's conference on the 20th," his mother squeaked._

 _"I'm sorry we can't be there on your first day, but we'll be here for your birthday. You're about to be 19 on August 18th. Man, have you grown up," His father mused._

 _"Yeah," Marco replied. "But I guess I'll get to tell you all about it when you come back." He looked around the room then at his parents. "I'm just gonna go and look more into this._

 _"Alright. Marco!" His mother called out. Marco turned around and looked at his parents. "You know we love you right?"_

 _"Yea. I do." With that said he smiled and left his parents with their thoughts._

 _His parents talked and talked about how proud they were of their eldest son. They couldn't wait to hear about his first day. Too bad they'd never know._

* * *

"Marco!" Rosie called. She stood behind him as he pecked away at the keyboard.

He turned towards her and smiled. "Yea?"

"How's it going? I know you're stressed about all of this, but we can figure it out." She moved so that she was positioned on his lap, and played with his hair as she spoke. "I know our plans are being pushed back a bit, but things will be okay." Marco stared up at her and smiled. "I just wish there was something I could do."

Marco sighed and leaned his head towards her puffy abdomen. "Your mommy is an amazing woman. I just wish she wasn't stuck with a loser like me who can't even afford some damn groceries."

"Hey," Rosie whispered. She lifted his chin up so that his eyes were locked with hers. "Don't you ever say that. You are so not a loser. Besides if you were I don't think we'd even be here. Now, I think I know what I could do to help."

"What?"

"I think, it might be good to call my parents." She rose off of his lap and stood in front of him. "We know they have money. Maybe they changed the way they feel about me and you, and might be willing to actually help."

Marco looked at her and gave her a hard stare. "No," he stated.

"What do you mean no?" Rosie urged. This was obviously not negotiable. She was already set to call her parents she just needed to tell Marco that she was.

Marco turned away from the computer and said, "I mean we are not asking your parents for money. They already hate me! When you told them about the babies they flipped! If they hear about this they'll never respect me." He closed the laptop and picked it up. "Besides, I could never even get remotely close to paying them back."

He walked out of the room without another word.

* * *

It was around mid afternoon when Nina's phone began to light up with texts. She looked over at her phone and was completely surprised when she saw texts from Amber.

 _Hey Neens! I got back yesterday from England but I had to wait to text you today so call me!_

Nina read the text and laughed. Typical Amber ready to talk as soon as she lands. Nina quickly dialed Amber's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Neens!" Amber cheered.

Nina chuckled. "Hey Amber. How was England?"

Amber sighed. "Look Nina. I've been home all day and I'm looking for an excuse to get out. I'll be at your place in like 15 minutes."

With that said Amber hung up and smiled. Of course Amber would be the one to practically say she's bored when she just came back from England. A knock came from her door and Sean peeked his head through the door. "Who's coming over?" he asked.

Nina's jaw dropped. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Sean opened the door fully and nodded. "Duh. Now who's coming over?"

"Its Amber. She's hear to tell me about her trip."

Sean's face became stone when she said Amber's name. "And how long would you say we've been talking?"

Nina's face became skeptical. "A few minutes. Why?"

"You know what happens when Amber's here. She never leaves me alone! I've got to go somewhere. I'll see you later Nathalia! Also, text me 10 minutes after she leaves!" he called out as he ran down the hall.

Nina rolled her eyes and just waited fro Amber to text her, letting her know that she was here.

* * *

He held her tight in his arms. Their lips locked in a heated battle for dominance. She straddled him as he laid down on her bed. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt as they continued to kiss. Jesus stopped for a moment and looked deep into Lexi's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. Jesus' shirt came off, as did Lexi's shirt. They were both left topless soon after. They were filled with passion and lust. Their desire for each other was so strong that you couldn't stop them. "You have a condom?" Lexi asked.

Jesus smirked and flipped her onto her back. He pulled one out of his back pocket and started attacking her neck. He enjoyed hearing her whimpers of desire as kissed her neck lovingly.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together after that, in more ways than one.

* * *

"Your trip sounds so fun Amber!" Nina exclaimed.

"I know right," Amber gushed. "And you won't believe what I did! Even though I was total die hard Fabina shipper. I decided to let Joy and Fabian be happy and set them up on a date! So now they are totally dating! And I heard that you are dating someone! So spill!" she urged.

Nina blushed slightly. _I can't believe she knows I'm dating Eddie. Wait. No Nina! You are NOT dating Eddie. You are dating Nate. No Eddie, Yes Nate. No Eddie, Yes Nate. Now let's try to say that out loud._ "Well yeah. I am dating-"

Amber squealed! "I knew it! You are dating Nate Parker. I heard it was posted online after he changed his status from single to in a relationship with you! I just had to hear it from you! So now you have to tell me _everything_ about your relationship!"

Nina and Amber talked for hours that night. Nina told her everything about how she met Nate. Well, besides the whole her dating Eddie thing, but let's just say that Amber's already working on her scrapbook for _Natethalia._

* * *

Sean walked towards Memorial. He has no idea why he would come to school of all places. He walked up to the front doors and surprisingly they were unlocked. He walked down the halls and eventually ran into their Principal. They are on a pretty good Principal, student relationship. For all the wrong reasons. Sean wasn't the best student in his Freshman year. He got a lot of referrals and detentions, but surprisingly no suspensions. "Hi. Mr. Meeler."

Mr. Meeler gave him a stiff smile. "Hello Sean. I think you're hear a day early. Why would that be?" he questioned.

Sean racked his brain trying to think of an answer. "Um. Just so excited for school, I guess. I just had to come here early and soak it all in," he lied through his perfectly straight teeth.

"Well, Sean. If you're just so excited for school then you can get here _extra_ early tomorrow and show around a new student in your grade," A faux smile was plastered on his face. Then suddenly his mouth went into a straight line. "Be here at five o'clock Sean. Have a good day."

Sean followed him with his eyes as he cursed him out inside his head. This was surely going to be an interesting year.

* * *

In all of Brooklyn the clock struck midnight. Meaning it was the first day of school. In Eddie's room though, he was just staring at the clock thinking about how much has changed this summer. He was supposed to have this amazing summer with Nina. First, they made this dumb list. Second, they actually did some of the dumb things on that list. Third, He got her pregnant. Fourth, he cheated on her _while_ she was pregnant, but wasn't there when she lost the baby. Fifth, drove her into the arms of another boy. And sixth, had the worst summer of his life.

What he didn't realize was that _This Year_ was going to be even worse.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's it for _This Summer!_ Please review and tell me what you think it means a lot to me! Please suggest baby names for Marco and Rosie! And I'll post a chapter saying when I post _This Year!_


End file.
